


Carving Pumpkins

by Amydiddle



Series: Autumn Fic Prompts 2k16 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Jack-o'-lanterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Mabel and Dipper are carving out pumpkins for Halloween. With some assistance from their father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Writing Meme Prompt 10: jack o’ lantern

Mabel stuck her hand into the pumpkin with a wide grin on her face. She wiggled her fingers and scrunched up her nose as the slimy feeling of the inside of the pumpkins; a few seeds passing through her fingers as she moved them around the pumpkin’s insides.

“Hey Dipper,” She chirped and looked over at her twin brother.

“What?”

The girl grinned and grabbed a good chunk of the slimy insides. In a quick motion she threw it at her brother. The orange insides sliding down his shirt and down to the ground.

“Mabel!” Dipper sighed before a smirk replaced it. A quick flick and Mabel’s shirt was covered in pumpkin guts as well.

They both stared at each other before laughing. Both of them flicking a few stray seeds that had gotten stuck to their hands at each other.

“And that is why we are making jack o’ lanterns outside,” their father said as he walked out of the house. He took the rag off his arm and handed it to them so they could wipe their hands off.

“Alright,” he said once the rag was put down. “One marker for Dipper and one marker for Mabel.”

He held out the markers and just before they grabbed them he moved his hands away. A small smirk was on his face when they both gave him a look. Mabel moving fast and grabbing hers before their father could move the pen away from them again.

“Alright,” he said, “Draw what you want just don’t make it too complicated for me to carve out.”

“Oh I won’t,” Dipper said, taking his marker now that their dad was done messing with them, “No promises on Mabel.”

Mabel held the marker’s cap in her mouth and the pumpkin in her lap. The marker was already moving fast over the pumpkin’s orange skin as she drew.

“It won’t be that complicated this year, dad,” Mabel said, “I am just making a uni-princess. One of the simpler creatures I have thought of.”

Their father nodded, though the man didn’t look too convinced that it would be as easy as she said to carve out.

“I am going to go get the smaller knife,” he said, “remember to get all the guts out without throwing them on each other.”

“Kay!” They said and went back to drawing on their pumpkins.

Dipper chewed on the cap of the pen for a few moments before he began to draw a vampire bat. Taking care to make sure both of the wings were propionate. When he was done with his drawing he began to scoop out the seeds and guts and place them in a pile next to him on the ground.

Their father came back out with the knife and took the now empty pumpkin from dipper to slowly cut out the design that his son had drawn on the vegetable. It took some work to make sure the main body was still there and there would be enough light to show through the small slits but Dipper was impressed.

“My pumpkins turn!” Mabel said as she held out her pumpkin for their father to take. The man turned it so the marker design was facing him and sighed.

“This is very nice Mabel,” their father said, “A lot less complicated than last years.”

Mabel nodded, patting Waddles as the pig came over to start munching on Dipper’s pile of pumpkin guts.

“I know; I am going through a new artistic phase.”

Their father was very careful to make sure that most of Mabel’s details were kept on her pumpkin. A few things did get cut off to leave room for the electronic candle’s light to peer through. When the carving was done the twins were given their pumpkins.

Both Dipper and Mabel gave him a quick thank you before running into the house to find the electronic candles. Mabel grabbed a pink one, smiling at the light it gave off when she put it in her pumpkin. Dipper grabbed one that faked the flickering of a real candle.

They both proudly placed their pumpkins out on the front porch, facing the street.

“Mabel, Dipper!” Their mother said from inside the house, “Either of you want to come with me to the store to get some candy for the trick or treaters?”

“Yes!” Mabel said, running back into the house.

“Maybe we should change out of the pumpkin covered things first?”

They closed the front door, leaving their pumpkins flickering in the evening light. Halloween was starting out better than Summerween had, that was for sure.


End file.
